Trędowata/II/05
Kategoria:Trędowata V W zamku w Głębowiczach panowała wielka, przygnębiająca cisza. Ordynat przesiadywał w swym gabinecie albo w bibliotece lub też snuł się po zamku zamyślony, poważny. Administracja i służba nie widziała go jeszcze takim. Stał się drażliwym, prędkim. Po wyzdrowieniu pana Macieja, który miał ataki nerwowe, Waldemar był na wyborach prezesa towarzystwa rolniczego, ponieważ hrabia Mortęski ustąpił dobrowolnie, znękany starością i złym stanem zdrowia. Wybrano jednogłośnie ordynata, lecz wybór ten nie zachwycił go. Odbył kilka posiedzeń, po czym powrócił do Głębowicz i zamknął się w nich. Co się działo w jego duszy, nikt nie odgadywał. Kamerdyner Andrzej widział go często w sali portretowej, na kanapce, wprost portretu babki. Czasem, obłożony papierami, starymi księgami o żółtych stronicach, zagłębiał się w nie do nieskończoności, nie jedząc i nie śpiąc. W stajniach dziwił się koniuszy, bo ordynat nie zaglądał do koni. Wyjeżdżał na polowania z licznym zastępem służby, lecz po pierwszych kniejach wracał znudzony. Albo odprawiał służbę i sam, ze strzelbą na ramieniu, włóczył się po lesie, nie strzelając wcale. Jakiś zmierzch padł na cały majątek. Służba zamkowa, zwierzyniecka, sztab ogrodniczy, wszyscy stajenni, robotnicy fabryk – szeptali tylko o dziwnym humorze ordynata. Na folwarkach ekonomowie dopytywali się Ostrożęckiego, co się stało. Ale i on nie wiedział. Tylko młody hrabia praktykant, ogromnie zaintrygowany, wdał się w rozmowę z Kleczem ze Słodkowic i dowiedział się trochę drobnych szczegółów, tyczących się choroby pana Macieja i wyjazdu Stefci, lecz nic z tego wywnioskować nie mógł. A ordynat z każdym dniem po- chmurniał więcej, stawał się groźniejszym. Do Słodkowic jeździł rzadko i na krótko, tylko w celu odwiedzenia pana Macieja. Wszelkie narady gospodarcze odbywał przez telefon, ze swego gabinetu. Dyrektorzy fabryk, gorzelni, wszyscy rządcowie i nadleśni porozumiewali się z nim nie inaczej, zdając raporty, otrzymując polecenia. Przez telefon rozmawiał z dzierżawcami, lekarzem ordynackim, ze szpitalem, ochronką i szkołą. Z zamku wychodził rzadko. Czasem bywał na mszy w kościele głębowickim i odwiedzał proboszcza, który także nie poznawał “swego chłopca”, jak go nazywał. Tylko raz w nocy, kiedy paliła się sąsiednia wieś, ordynat wystąpił z dawną energią. Pojechał na czele straży ogniowej i zastępując chorego naczelnika, dyrygował oddziałem błyszczących kasków i skórzanych kurt i z narażeniem siebie uratował wieś od rozszalałego ognia, wyciągając ze swymi ludźmi chłopstwo z płonących domów. Nikt nie padł ofiarą pożogi. Ogień został szczęśliwie umiejscowiony i opanowany. Ale gdy na drugi dzień ludzie przyszli dziękować ordynatowi, kazał im rozdać znaczną sumę pieniędzy na zapomogę, sam jednak tym razem nie wyszedł. Przesiadywał w bibliotece zatopiony w starych foliałach. Tak przeszły tygodnie. Pewnego dnia przed wieczorem Waldemar jak zwykle siedział przy głównym stole w bibliotece, założonym tomami porozrzucanymi w nieładzie. Rozpostarty na fotelu, palił cygara i myślał. Przeczytał już wszystkie te księgi i nie zajmowały go teraz. Obecnie wolał się zagłębiać w historii własnego życia i w jego psychologii. Działo się w nim coś szczególnego, czego nie odczuwał nigdy. Przebiegał myślą swe burzliwe lata, spędzone za granicą, i czasy studenckie. Było w tych wiele zdarzeń ciekawych i takich, które w jego duszy pozostawiły ślady. Tamtym czasom zawdzięczał pesymizm, ironię i gorycz, z jakimi teraz nie mógł sobie dać rady. Zachodziło wiele przeróżnych kolizji w jego dzisiejszej istocie, dziwna abstrakcja w myślach i uczuciach. Jeden tylko miał pewnik niezbity, jasny jak słońce, w który musiał uwierzyć: kochał Stefcię. To uczucie występowało zbyt wyraźnie, aby mógł o nim wątpić. A wątpił długo. Za wiele miał w życiu powodzenia i na tym tle za wiele miłostek. Nie wierzył, że potrafi kiedy inaczej patrzyć na ładną kobietę, jak na klejnot mniej lub więcej cenny, którym się może zabawić do woli. Klejnoty takie zmieniał bardzo często, odrzucając bez skrupułu te, co już dla niego straciły blask nowości. Miał wieczne pragnienie szukania, ale nigdy długo nie czuł się zadowolonym. Często, goniąc za nową namiętnością, miał pewność, że gdy cel jej osiągnie, znajdzie uspokojenie. Bywały wypadki, że z niesłychaną odwagą drwił z wszelkich niebezpieczeństw. W tych pogoniach zahaczał o sfery i warunki, gdzie każdy inny znalazłby drzwi zamknięte. On zamkniętych podwoi nie obawiał się; wiedział, że gdy zechce, otworzą się przed nim, nie udawał się do podstępów. Takie walki podniecały go. Ale gdy był u kresu swych pożądań, rozczarowywał się zawsze. Nie czuł nawet dumy z powodu własnych zwycięstw. Pesymizm jego względem kobiet rósł i potężniał. Tylko dwie z nich cenił wyjątkowo: babkę Podhorecką i zmarłą matkę. Nie pamiętał jej prawie, ale czcił za pamięć, jaką po sobie zostawiła w Głębowiczach. Teraz ma cześć dla Stefci. Ona zdruzgotała jego złe pojęcia o kobietach siłą kontrastu. Znał jej uczucia względem siebie i zrozumiał, że ona jest dogmatem jego życia. Różnica sferowa nie przerażała go, zastanawiał się jedynie nad pytaniem, czy na barki Stefci nie okaże się za ciężkim stanowisko, które ją tak wysoko wyniesie. Lecz nie wątpił. Inteligencja jej pozwalała wierzyć, że podoła obowiązkom, wymaganiom i etykiecie sfery, do jakiej wejdzie. Doświadczał lekkiej ciekawości, jak ona przyjmie jego wyznanie. Ogarniał go dreszcz na myśl, że będzie ją nareszcie miał w swych ramionach – Stefcię, taką pożądaną, upragnioną... Czasem wyobrażał ją sobie swą kochanką, oddaną mu zupełnie. Czy mogłaby się nią stać? Kochała go bardzo wiedział o tym. Więc gdyby chciał, mógłby ją może doprowadzić do dania najwyższych dowodów miłości. Miał do tego wypróbowany talent... lecz, co mu się nigdy nie zdarzyło, brakło mu odwagi. Stefcia była jak biały kwiat, nieskalany i dziwnie przezroczysty, uważałby za świętokradztwo dotknąć jej brudną ręką. Ona musiała pozostać czystą pomimo namiętności, jakie potrafiła wzbudzać, jak obłok biały pozostaje białym, choć płynie przez chmury. Ona poniekąd już należała do niego, ale takie oddanie się nie skala nawet anioła. Właśnie z powodu, że ona już jest jego, on jej nie zbruka, nie ściągnie do poziomu swych namiętności, pozostawi na wyżynach i tam będzie szukał rozkoszy. I on, który w stosunkach z kobietami wzdrygał się na wszelkie zobowiązania sakramentalne, teraz pieścił się myślą o Stefci jako swej żonie. Sam siebie nie poznawał. Najpiękniejsze panie i panny z arystokracji francuskiej w Paryżu, gdzie jako wnuk księżniczki de Bourbon miał wyłączne i wielkie fory, nie zdołały go natchnąć podobnie. Szalał za demoniczną pięknością Węgierek, pociągał go szyk wiedenek, w Rzymie wirował wśród panien i mężatek z magnaterii włoskiej, wybierając zawsze klejnoty, ale szały te kończyły się jednakowo, oprawione w mniejsze lub większe zachody, poprzedzające zwycięstwo. Nigdy nie myślał o żadnych zobowiązaniach i śmiał się z rodziny własnej, która albo z obawą spoglądała na jego wybryki, lub też namawiała go do stanowczych kroków. Był cyniczny, sceptyczny i sam sobie wydawał się niezdolnym do innych wrażeń. Widział w sobie tylko namiętność, do bardziej uduchowionych uczuć nie miał przekonania ani ochoty. Teraz wykrył coś nowego. Za Stefcią dla jej urody szalałby zawsze, stałaby się jedną z jego namiętności, gdyby nie była Stefcią. Ale ona działała na niego w sposób całkiem odmienny. – Co to jest, jakim to się stało sposobem? – zapytywał sam siebie. Słońce zaszło, w bibliotece zapanował mrok, szare macki włóczyły się mętnie po oszklonych szafach, wciskały się w każdy kąt, potęgując ciemności. Waldemar wstał, przeszedł się kilka razy wzdłuż biblioteki i zadzwonił. Kamerdyner wszedł cicho jak duch. – Światła! – rzucił krótko ordynat. Andrzej nacisnął guziki elektryczne w ścianach. Białe światło opromieniło bibliotekę. Z kryształowego pająka sypnęło mnóstwo tęczowych iskierek. – Mogłem to sam zrobić – pomyślał ordynat po wyjściu kamerdynera. – Co on kombinuje widząc mię takim? Wszedł do czytelni i otworzył fortepian. Spod adamaszkowej kapy instrument błysnął palisandrem i słoniową kością klawiszy. Waldemar uderzył parę akordów. Zabrzmiała w nich nuta ulubionej sonaty Beethovena, granej przez Stefcię. Urwał, oparł rękę na pulpicie i wykręcił się z taburetem w stronę salonu. Spojrzał dokoła krytycznym wzrokiem. – Czy do twarzy będzie Stefci w tej oprawie? – pomyślał. Zmrużył oczy, wywołując wizję: Stefcia siedzi przy fortepianie, gra sonatę, jest ubrana, w eleganckiej sukni wizytowej – nie, lepiej w codziennej. Włosy ma upięte na tyle głowy i taki ładny profil... On wtulony w kąt kanapki, pod palmami, patrzy na nią, na swą żonę. Jest szczęśliwy i ona również. Kocha go. On ją otacza swą miłością i przepychem, na jaki zdobyć się mogą jego miliony. – Stefcia moją żoną? Ja będę miał żonę? Waldemar uprzytomnia ją sobie. – Jaka ona młoda! O całe dwanaście lat młodsza od niego: ma zaledwo dwudziesty rok. – Ale co na to powie jego rodzina, jego sfera? Waldemar gwałtownie powstał i zatrzasnął fortepian. – O tym już tylko ja decyduję – rzekł do siebie głośno. – Czy masz prawo? – szepnęło mu coś w duszy, jakiś opiekuńczy duch zamku. Waldemar zatrzymał się w swej przechadzce. – Czy mam prawo? Wyrobię je sobie! Ale duch szeptał znowu: – Ostatnie panie tego zamku, ostatnie ordynatowe, były księżniczkami znakomitych rodów. – A ona będzie moim szczęściem – odpowiedział twardo. Szybkim krokiem poszedł w głąb zamku, zapalając elektryczność w każdej sali, w każdym pokoju i korytarzu. Zamek rozbłysnął światłem. Ordynat przeszedł halę spacerową, galerię obrazów i wszedł do sali portretowej. Ciemna i ponura, zajaśniała blaskiem żyrandoli. Ożywiły się portrety, rozbłysły martwe twarze. Purpura i złote blachy strojów, jasne wycięcia staników kobiet wynurzyły się z wypukłą wyrazistością. Waldemar robił przegląd swych antenatów. Spoglądał w groźne, posępne twarze najwybitniejszych członków rodzinnych, prawdziwych klejnotów. Czytał ich tytuły głośne nazwiska kobiet, z którymi się żenili. Przechodził od portretu do portretu, nie odnajdywał tylko szczęścia w tych obliczach raczej ponurych. Zatrzymał się dłużej przed pradziadem Andrzejem, jenerałem wojsk polskich, ożenionym z hrabianką Esterhazy. Wyrazista, typowa twarz, ale jakieś dramatyczne linie skaziły czystość rysów. W oczach przebijał apatyczny wyraz. Waldemar uśmiechnął się. – Może portretowany w czasie, kiedy miał się rozwodzić z żoną sławną z piękności, bogactw i paranteli – szepnął z sarkazmem. Portret ojca miał te same cechy smutku, to samo obojętne spojrzenie. Matka, bardzo podobna do księżny Podhoreckiej, piękna i młoda, nie nosiła w swej twarzy śladów szczęścia. Waldemar obszedł dokoła całą salę. Był podniecony, ironiczny wyraz na jego ustach potęgował się. Nareszcie stanął przed portretem babki. Patrzał długo, uważnie. – I tu to samo – szepnął osuwając się na kanapkę. Patrzał na tragiczne oczy, z których wiała rozpacz, na zgnębiony wyraz całej postaci. Smutek wyłaniał się z każdego szczegółu, nawet, zda się, z fałd ciężkiej sukni. Waldemar siedział pogrążony w zamyśleniu. Nagle powstał, rzucił dokoła ironiczne spojrzenie i zawołał głośno tonem pełnym goryczy: – Mają tytuły, stanowiska, parantele, miliony, ale gdzież szczęście? Nie widzę tego. Roześmiał się gorzko i wzruszywszy ramionami rzekł ciszej: – Nie znam szczęścia w historii naszej. Portret Gabrieli Michorowskiej, naturalnej wielkości, umieszczony blisko drzwi, po obu stronach miał ciężkie aksamitne opony, zwieszające się od sufitu. Waldemar podniósł jedną z lewej strony. Ujrzał puste miejsce na ścianie, wyłożonej dębem. Nie zapuszczając aksamitu, spojrzał na drugą stronę portretu i pomyślał: – Tam miejsce dla dziadka Macieja, a tu?... Gładka, błyszcząca słojami dębu ściana wydała mu się zagadką, lecz nie pojmował, dlaczego przejmuje go lekkie jak cień uczucie trwogi. Dziwny niepokój wiał z tej pustej ściany, wciskał się do duszy. Ordynat zadrżał. – Co to jest? – spytał sam siebie, marszcząc brwi. Zapuścił oponę stanowczym ruchem... Znowu usiadł na kanapce i ścisnął rękoma skronie. – Strasznie jestem znerwowany, strasznie! Tęsknił za Stefcią w czasie długich polowań, potem ujrzał ją na krótko i tęsknota do niej wzmogła się, nie dając mu spokoju. Kiedy powrócił do gabinetu, zobaczył na biurku list, zaadresowany ręką Luci Elzonowskiej. Szybko rozerwał kopertę. Dziewczynka pisała: “Przyjedź Waldy, dziś, jeśli chcesz powitać Stefcię: wraca jutro rano. Bardzo bym chciała pojechać na jej spotkanie, ale boję się mamy. Nikt nie wie, że do Ciebie piszę. Chciałam telefonować, ale jak wiesz, telefon znajduje się blisko mamy, a do pawilonu do Klecza przecie nie pójdę. Dopomógł mi poczciwy Jacenty do wysłania posłańca. Przyjeżdżaj koniecznie. Lucia”. Waldemar uczuł przypływ krwi do mózgu. – Wraca, ona wraca! Dziki, gwałtowny szał radości zawrzał w nim. Ordynat zadzwonił gorączkowo. – Kto przyniósł ten list? – spytał służącego nienaturalnym głosem. – Paweł, stajenny ze Słodkowic, przed kwadransem. Nie śmiałem przeszkadzać jaśnie panu, położyłem na biurku. – To źle. Czasem list jest pilny. Czy posłaniec czeka? – Już pojechał. Spieszył bardzo. Panienka nie kazała czekać na odpowiedź. – Możesz odejść. Andrzej ruszył do drzwi. – Zaczekaj... Która godzina? – zawołał Waldemar, patrząc jednocześnie na zegarek. – Pół do ósmej. – Dobrze! Niech natychmiast Brunon zaprzęga siwe ogiery do większej karety na saniach. Jur na koźle. Przygotować dla mnie wszystko na dobę. Andrzej wypadł z gabinetu. Odczuł w głosie swego pana jakieś tony, które go zastanowiły i zatrwożyły. – Czy się tam co stało, czy pan ordynat chory? – myślał biegnąc do kredensu. Waldemar chodził prędko i rozmyślał: – Czy ona wie wszystko o zmarłej babce, czy zna jej historię? To możliwe! a w takim razie wraca tylko po to, by się pożegnać. Nie zostanie tu dłużej, bo mię kocha. Przyszłość ją przerazi ze względu na przeszłość. My w niej budzimy trwogę, skoro już świadoma przeszłości. Czy we mnie jest litość dla niej, czy miłość?... Kocham ją, kochałem przedtem, nim się wszystko wyjaśniło. I ona kocha, może teraz nienawidzi? A sfera? a rodzina? Oni nie dopuszczą... niechże spróbują. Będą stawiali trudności zwalczę je! Nie zdepczą, nie sponiewierają mych uczuć, na to nie pozwolę!... Waldemar zatrzymał się, podniósł rękę do czoła. – Chcę, pragnę jej... czuję głód szczęścia! Znalazłem je i nie dam sobie wyrwać. Walka zmoże ich... ulegną mi... muszą!... chcę tego... pragnę... i dopnę. Ktoś zastukał. – Można. Wszedł marszałek dworu. – Czego pan sobie życzy? Stary człowiek zgiął się w powitalnym ukłonie. – Przepraszam, że ośmieliłem się przeszkadzać, ale pan ordynat wyjeżdża, a za parę dni ma być w zamku obiad proszony in gratiam wyborów. Czy dostanę jakieś wyłączne rozporządzenie? – Nie – rzekł Waldemar trochę niecierpliwie – jutro wracam. Niech pan przygotowania robi jak zwykle. Zjazd będzie duży, ale oprócz obiadu żadnych zabaw. Marszałek ukłonił się i wyszedł. Waldemar znowu zaczął chodzić. Tysiące myśli szumiało mu w głowie, nawał uczuć rozsadzał pierś, krew w nim wrzała. Był tak podrażniony ostateczną rozmową z duszą i sumieniem, tak przeczulony, że zdawał się słyszeć każdą kroplę krwi, jak sączyła się przez żyły i wpływała do mózgu rozpalona niby kropla ognia. Cały ferment wahań, zagadnień, przez który przeszedł w ostatnich czasach, skrystalizował się jasno, z wypukłą wyrazistością. Wiedział już, do czego dąży, czuł, że już jest na pewnym gruncie. Teraz nie zachwieje się, pójdzie naprzód z podniesioną głową. Doda mu tężyzny krew rozkipiała, która w swym warze już ma bunt, opór przeciw spodziewanemu oporowi. Doda mu energii niezmierne pragnienie osiągnięcia celu. Gorące pulsa rozsadzają mu żyły, kołaczą w mózgu i woła – tytaniczna wola! Z nią wespół dokona wszystkiego, ona złamie przeszkody, zmiażdży je. Czuł w sobie wulkan siły. – Kareta czeka – rzekł wchodząc kamerdyner. W kwadrans potem siwe ogiery ostrym kłusem niosły karetę na saniach. Ordynat jechał już spokojny, zimny, pewny siebie. Zamek otaczał się białą zaćmą śniegu. Oświetlone okna gasły jedno po drugim.